Prices
Easiest way to search for the items is (CTRL + F). Huge credits to Calib102 who spent multiple hours to create this Price guide. Basic Items Dragon Boots - 3-5m Whip - 5-7m Dragon Fireshield - 10-15m Amulet of Fury - 10m Dark Bow - 10m Barrelchest Anchor - 5m Slayer Helmet - 50m Barrows items Karils - 2-3m per piece Torags - 2-3m per piece Ahrims - 3-4m per piece Veracs - 2-3m per piece Guthans - 3-4m per piece Dharoks - 8m per piece Godwars 'Armadyl Godwars' Armadyl Godsword - 200-300m Armadyl Plateskirt - 150m Armadyl Platebody - 100m Armadyl Helmet - 50m Armadyl Pendant - 75-100m Bandos Godwars Bandos godsword - 40m Bandos Tassets - 100m Bandos chestplate - 75m Bandos Boots - 5m Saradomin Godwars Saradomin Godsword - 80-100m Armadyl Crossbow - 75-100m Saradomin Sword - 5-10m Zamorak Godwars Zamorak Godsword - 30m Zamorak Spear - 10-20m Zamorak Hasta - 75-100m Staff of the Dead - 100m Zulrah Tanzanite Fang - 150-200m Magic Fang - 35m Serpentine Vissage - 100m Kraken/Cave kraken Trident 75m Tentacle whip - 100m Glod Christmas Cracker - 150m Dagannoth Kings Dagannoth prime Seer's ring - 5-10m Seer's ring (i) - 20-25m Dragon Axe - 5-10m Dagannoth supreme Archer's Ring - 8-12m Archer's Ring (i) 25-30m Dragon Axe - 5-10m Ranger Boots 100m Robin Hood Hat - 50-75m Dagannoth Rex Berserker ring - 10-15m Berserker ring (i) - 35-50m Dragon Axe - 5-10m King Black Dragon Draconic Visage 10-15m Dragon Pickaxe - 10-15m Dragon Full Helm - 20m Chaos Elemental Staff of Light - 20m Dragon 2h - 5-10m Dragon Pickaxe - 10-15m Vesta Longsword - 75m Statius Warhammer - 35-50m Zuriel's Staff - 10m Vesta Spear - 25-40m Statius Platelegs - 65-80m Giant Roc Dragon 2h - 5-10m Scorpia Blessed Saradomin sword - 100m Dragon Pickaxe - 10-15m Vesta Plateskirt - 200m Venenatis Odium Ward - 100m Malediction Ward - 100m Blessed Saradomin Sword - 100m Vesta Chainbody - 150m Statius Full Helm - 75-100m Callisto Ring of the Gods - 10m Treasonous Ring - 10m Tyrannical Ring - 10m Statius Platebody - 50-75m Inferno Adze - 50m Vet'ion Trident of the Sea's 75m Slash Bash (Premium Only) Divine Spirit Shield - 500-600m Elysian Spirit Shield - 400-500m Arcane Spirit Shield - 300-400m Spectral Spirit Shield - 200m Blessed Spirit Shield - 100m Dark Wizards (Premium Only) Uncut Onyx - 10m Dragon Boots - 3-5m Mage Book - 5m Mage Wand - 5m Lime whip - 400-500m Cosmetics/ Rares Rainbow Partyhat - Unknown Yellow Partyhat- 200m Blue Partyhat - 300m Green Partyhat - 250m Purple Partyhat- 150m White Partyhat - 300m Red Partyhat - 150m Black Partyhat - 350m Black H'ween Mask - 350m Red H'ween Mask - 200m Blue H'ween Mask - 200m Green H'ween Mask - 200m Santa Hat - 200-250m Gilded Armor - 50m Each Piece 3rd Age Items 3rd Age Mage Hat - 150-200m 3rd Age Mage Robe Top - 200m 3rd Age Robe - 150m 3rd Age Full Helmet - 150m 3rd Age Platebody - 150m 3rd Age Platelegs - 150m 3rd Age Kiteshield - 150m 3rd Age Range Coif - 100m 3rd Age Range Top - 100m 3rd Age Range Legs - 100m Mystery Boxes Occult Necklace - 50m Fury Ornament Kit - 30-50m Explorer's Backpack - 75-100m Fox - 250-350m Lime Whip - 400-500m Partyhat and Spec's - 400m Jack Lantern Mask - 150m Bunny Ear's - 200m Guthix/Saradomin/Zamorak Halo's - 65m Basket of Egg's - 50m Donator Status's / Items Donator Status - 100m Premium Status - 250m Sponsor Status - 500m Star Bauble (Donator to Premium) 150m Cannon Status - 250m Ring of Drops (6%) - 100m Ring of Drops (Premium) 200m